Never Ending Story
by Rulern Av Ost
Summary: HIATUS! We've all heard the tales, where Harry's neglected by his parents, and are either sent to an orphanage, taken in by Sirius and Remus, or becomes Voldemort's heir. But what if Harry stayed with his family? This story explores one possibility.
1. Prologue

**Summary: We've all heard the tales, where Harry's neglected by his parents, and are either sent to an orphanage, taken in by Sirius and/or Remus, or becomes Voldemorts heir. But what if none of these things happens? What if Harry lived in a family, where everyone had forgotten about him? Where his family first remember him, not because he's run away, but because they see him getting his letter? This little story will explore such an Alternative Universe. To make matter's worse, James is not even Harry's father! And Lily tried an abortion spell?! What kind of effects will this give our favorite Boy-Who-Lived?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be. Now, stop being so paranoid!**

* * *

Prologue 

----

Would things really get better over time? Lily somehow doubted it. They'd been arguing for ages now. It was only a couple of weeks, but it seemed like ages had passed. She took another sip our of the glass, filled with fire whiskey. A laugh escaped her lips at something the man beside her said. At least Severus was the same old. One glass after another. She didn't know why Severus took comfort in the bottle tonight. But as he pushed her onto the bed, she found that she didn't really care.

----

She stared at the small piece of paper she held in her hand. As soon as she found out that she was pregnant, she'd cast a spell to determine who the father was. She couldn't tear her green eyes off the name of Severus Tobias Snape, her childhood friend. Oh, why had she cheated on James that night with Severus? Why, why did she have to get pregnant?!

With great care, she brought her wand towards her still flat stomach. The incantation of the long lasting charm was about to escape her lips. She had no choice. She had to abort the child. And there was no way Lily was even thinking about going to a healer. How would she explain to the healer, that she wanted to kill a child of James? Because there was no way she was going to tell anyone who the real father was.

The spell was a long one. Once you had uttered the incantation, a blue light would connect the wand and the fetus. The blue light would slowly go from blue, to yellow. Once it hit the brightest shade of yellow, the child was dead. But you had to keep a steady hand. For as soon as the wand no longer pointed at the fetus, the spell would end. Slowly she uttered those words, that would leave her with a guilt ridden conscience. A brilliant blue light hit her stomach. The feeling that hit her was strange. Never before had she ever felt this connected to another creature, human or otherwise. She could hear her son's heartbeat. She could feel the small baby inside of her. Feel him, in a way she'd never felt before. She knew, that this was her son. A small, healthy baby boy.

Her green eyes closed themselves in pain. A single tear escaping her left eye. Her baby.. A chocked sob echoed through her body. Her little baby. Never before had Lily felt so sorry. So guilty. She was stealing her sons life. She was taking it away from him, because of her own selfish desires. But this was something she had to do. Determined, she opened her eyes to the world. But what she saw caused her resolve to crumble. Green. Such a brilliant green the charm had taken. She could see that brilliant green light, flashing before her as some of her colleagues, fellow Order members where killed. It was the green of the Killing curse. The exact same shade. She was killing her son using that curse!

As soon as that thought, she pulled her wand away from her belly. She knew, she couldn't do this. No way was she capable of killing her own son! There had to be another way. Quickly, she rushed towards her charms books. She had to find away to hide her son's heritage. And she knew just what to do..

Lily Potter nee Evans, no one could deny that she was a intelligent and powerful witch. To most people, her brilliance and power outshone her parentage as a muggleborn. It didn't matter to them at all. But if she had at least been a half blood, or grown up in the wizarding world, she would've known the devastating effects a failed abortion charm could do to the body and mind of a fetus.

_But Lily Potter didn't know this. And that is where our story begins._


	2. Twisted

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not J.K Rowling, so I don't owe Harry Potter. I'm just an amateur writer, who satisfy her love for writing by writing fanfiction. Which I make no money on. **

Chapter One: Twisted 

-----

On the 31st of July, 1980. Lily gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. In Lily's eyes, he was the most beautiful tiny creature she had ever seen. And tiny, he was. He was much smaller then what a healthy baby should be, when they had been carried by their mother for the normal nine months. It was with a heavy heart, that Lily cast the glamour that would make her son look like James, instead of Severus. She had to be quick, before the Healers took her son away from her, for surveillance and tests. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of those eyes. Those eyes, so much greener then her own. So much like the light of that dreaded curse.

After a couple of tries, the Healer knocked on the door. Lily quickly hid her wand, and pulled her child closely to her. He spoke words of comfort and reassurance, but still she was reluctant to allow them to take her baby from her. What if the charms wouldn't hold? What if they checked his genes and DNA? Because if they did, they'd quickly find out the truth about the father. And that would not do. It would not do at all.

After a long time, the Healer said that it was important for the child's life. If he was ill, and they didn't find out what was wrong with him, the child might **die.** And Lily didn't want such a fate to be bestowed upon her little, beautiful son. Gently, and with great reluctance, she handed the small babe to the Healer, entrusting her son's life in the capable man's hands.

James looked at his pale wife. Shock, horror, fear, sorrow... Those were only a few of the emotions glowing in her reflective eyes. Their poor son. His bones was so fragile. He would have a hard time learning how to crawl. How to walk. And his bones would most likely give in very early in life. The child would never be able to run around much. At twenty, or even fifteen, the child might not be able to walk on his own. The thought of it frightened James. He could feel a bitter taste in his mouth. Never would he get to see his son play for a Hogwarts Quiddich House Team like he himself had.

_Why couldn't they've been blessed with a healthy child?_

-----

The two year old bow stared down into the small crib from his mother's arms. There, laid a tiny red headed boy. It was his baby brother. He felt the muscles in his cheek tighten. As he smiled down at his baby brother, the babe opened is eyelids. Green met Hazel orbs. The youngest had inherited his father's eyes. The parents started to coo at the child. Their happiness showing clearly on their entire faces. The newborn looked nothing like his older brother. Harry had inherited his fathers hair, chin, cheeks, and forehead, and his mothers structure, nose, and eyes. The younger was just the opposite.

Alex Sirius Potter, had been born the 31st of July, 1982. Two years younger then his older brother, his opposite. A small yawn escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes once more, falling into a deep slumber. Never noticing his two parents cooing about how adorable and cute he was. Never noticing the slight annoyance in Harry's eyes, as he was put on the floor, and ignored in favor of his brother.

Lily admitted it to herself, but she'd never admit it out loud: In a way, she liked Alex more then Harry. It wasn't that Harry had ever misbehaved. No, far from it! Harry was always quiet. Hardly ever cried for attention, threw tantrums or any of the sort. He'd never said much at a time, though he could speak quite well for a two year old.

No, Harry's behavior had nothing to do with it. No. She loved Harry. But she loved looking at Alex more. She loved touching him more, being close to him. It was because of those dreaded eyes. Every time she looked into them, she saw that horrible spell. She saw the death of her friends and family. But most of all, Lily saw that faithful night where she tried the abortion spell. When she looked into those orbs, she couldn't forget that green light that had tied her baby to her wand, draining him of life, slowly but surely.

Every time she looked at him, sitting on the floor, every time she carried him, she thought of how he couldn't walk. How he couldn't even crawl. Why his bones were so week, that he wouldn't have the strenght to crawl before his third year of life. She was then reminded how it was her fault that **her** son was so fragile.

_Every time she looked at him, she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt._

-----

It was All Hallows Eve. If James, Lily and their two children hadn't been under the Fidelus Charm's protection, most likely there would've been several children at their door by now. They could still hear the children running from door to door, screaming "Trick or Treat!", and when someone didn't give them the candy, they'd throw eggs at their window, puncture their car, or any other trick the children could come up with.

All in all, Godric's Hallow was in chaos.

However, just because they had no children at their door to give candy to, didn't stop the Potter family from having a great Halloween. They had carved faces into pumpkins, and placed them in several different area's surrounding the house. They had small enchanted bat plushies flying by every once in a while, black trees with no leaves had taken the place of the usual colorful plants. They'd also established a "Pumpkin juice only"policy. The only one not drinking the orange liquid, was Alex, who wasn't old enough yet to have anything other then mother's milk.

At the moment, Lily had her two children at her lap, reading them fairy tales. She told them of brave knights, who rescued the princess from an evil dragon, told them of three brother's who escaped death, told them of the Founders of Hogwarts, stories of bravery, wisdom, loyalty and cunning.

Wizard or muggle, it didn't matter. They heard tales from both of the worlds, and the children didn't care. They loved them no matter what. Even James listened in on the muggle ones. It was completely new stories for him to hear, after all. Just because it was Halloween, didn't mean that she had any plans of breaking the bed time tradition. And just as every other night, not once did she meet Harry's eyes during the story telling. She hadn't looked at those eyes, since he was about a year old.

They horrified her. Scared her beyond her wits. Last time she looked at them, all she had wanted was to run, and hide. Curl up in James's arms, demanding comfort. She was so afraid, that if she looked into those eyes, Harry would **know**. That he would know everything. The truth of his parentage, that she'd tried to kill him. And she feared that he would then tell. Not only James, but everyone. That he'd tell that she's used a dark spell, to get rid of him. She was so afraid that he'd tell everyone **everything.**

That was her darkest fear. That Harry would look into her eyes, and hate her. The thought of Harry hating her, scared her out of her wits. Lily loved her oldest son above all else. She'd give her life for him. Yes, she would admit it, and only to herself. In every way but one, did she love her oldest son more then her youngest. She adored Harry. Nothing, no one else did she love more. She'd die for him, give her life for him. If Lily had to, she would gladly let herself be tortured for all eternity, if it meant Harry's happiness.

Harry was her most precious person, and she couldn't even stand looking at him. It was killing her. It was killing her that she could not give Harry the attention she wanted to give him. She just had to make sure that Harry always knew that she loved him above all else, even though she refused to look at him. Harry needed to understand, that to her, he was the world. He was her everything. Loving him, was why she lived, making up for her horrible action when she was pregnant, was why she lived. Giving birth to him, was the reason why she had come into existence, of that she was sure of.

_They say that a mother's love is the purest love of all. _

No one told us it could also be the most twisted.  
  
----- 

**A/N: Sorry that this is so late out! I've been ill for the last few days, and we had a Norwegian test that lasted all day on Thursday. So I had hand cramps, and I didn't feel the mood for writing after writing over 16 pages on Norwegian about some crap. **

Anyway, I'll try to update at least once every five days or so.

Now that you've bothered to read, would you mind sending a review? I'd love to hear your thoughts on my second chaptered story! (Hopefully I'll complete this one...)

If you have anything specific you wish to see in one of the chapters, please, do say so! I'm very open for suggestions!


	3. Obsession

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by the amazing author, J.K Rowling. And my name isn't J.K Rowling. So, there. Glad we cleared that up. :D**

**Chapter 2: **

**-----**

"Lily! It's him! Take the children and run! Lily!" As soon as she heard those words being shouted from her husbands mouth, she grabbed the two children from the floor and bolted up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. How could he?! How could Peter betray them? And why? What would make him betray them? Was he tortured? Forced under the Imperio Curse? Did Voldemort somehow find it under Leglimency? Was that even possible?

So many questions rushed through her mind. She tried her best to push them all out. That was not of any importance at the moment. The number one priority was to get the children to safety. Lily knew she had to get to the portkey in the nursery as soon as possible. Before Voldemort defeated James... Before Voldemort killed James. She felt a pang at her heart at the thought of loosing her beloved husband. But to get the children to safety was more important.

She put Harry down into his cot as soon as she entered the Nursery. It'd be better if she put him there, so that she'd have one free hand to search through the room. Harry was the heaviest of the two. Lily turned around and cast a locking spell on the door. She knew that it wouldn't keep Voldemort out, but it'd make her feel better.

Lily bit her lower lip as she shuffled through the shelves. Where was it!? Why couldn't she remember where she put that emergency portkey?! Adrenaline rushed through her blood like never before. She was starting to panic. She had to save her children, no matter what. She could taste blood in her mouth. Her teeth had pierced her lower lip. A loud thud came from the floor beneath her. James had fallen. Lily had nearly lost herself in her panic now. She had to save her children no matter what! She started to throw things away from the desk and the shelves. Where was it?

Steps. Voldemort was walking up the stairs. Her heart was now in her throat, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Why did this have to happen? Her children. They were so young. They'd barely started their life. She heard the door unlock. She whirled around as soon as she heard the door open. Green eyes widened as the tall man came inside the room. Fear. Fear in it's purest form entered her as she noticed that nothing blocked Voldemorts path towards Harry. Towards her beloved son.

"Not Harry! Please, have mercy!" Lily cried. She tried to run over, but tripped over one of Alex's toys. "Please, take me instead!" The Dark Lord looked at her. His red eyes so cold. So unforgiving. So unmerciful. It was at that moment that she realized... He was never going to give mercy to her son. He was never going to let Harry live. But even though she knew this, Lily refused to realize that all was lost. "Please... anyone but him. Anyone but my baby!" She couldn't lose Harry. If she had to, she would sacrifice everything she had so that Harry could live. The Dark Lord could have it all. As long as he didn't take her baby from her.

The Dark Lord's eyes left her, before lifting his wand. "NO!" Lily screamed. But it was to late. Those fateful, cursed words had escaped his lips. Her eyes were filled with terror and sorrow as she watched that green light hit her baby. A flash of another spell with the same colour hitting him, entered her mind. Guilt. She felt that overpowering emotion enter her once more as she looked into Harry's eyes. They were the exact same shade as the curse that had engulfed him. The spell lied over him, like an aura. After a few seconds, the green light seemed to be pulled into his forehead. A trickle of blood down his face the only evidence that it had ever hit him.

Voldemort was frozen in shock. The small child had not died. He was still alive. Harry giggled softly, before he raised his arm, and pointed it at the Dark Lord. The green light that had entered the child mere moments before escaped his hands, hitting the Dark Lord in the chest.

Lily watched with horror as the man let out a horrible shriek, before a black mist escaped his body. The mist let out another pained scream. The scream was so horrible, that no words could ever hope to describe it. The mist escaped through the window, it's horrible scream following it into the dark Halloween night. A small giggle caused Lily to look away from the window. Harry was sitting in his cot, giggling like mad. Those green eyes looked straight at her.

A third scream, one more terrifying then the previous ones, escaped from Godrics Hallow that night.

-----

"Lily?! Are you okay?" Green eyes opened, and stared straight into a pair of hazel eyes. "James? Am I dead?" She whispered, for some reason not daring to speak any louder. "No. Your perfectly alive. Though for a while there, we thought you might not make it." She blinked slowly. "But... Didn't you die?"

James gave a bark of laughter. "No. It seemed like I wasn't even worthy of killing. He just stunned me." She frowned. Was that.. bitterness in his voice that she was hearing? Why would he be bitter when he was alive? "It's kind of pathetic. He didn't even bother to get rid of me when he had the chance. Was I that little of a bother for him?"

Ah. So that was it. Voldemort had wounded his pride. Typical men.

"Lily, what is the last thing that you remember? Do you remember how Voldemort died?" The memory of it hit her like a brick wall would have if it'd fallen over her. How could she forget? "Yes... Yes, I do remember. Quite vividly at that." Her voice was monotone. Those eyes. Those killing curse green eyes... They had frightened her so.

"What happened?" He sounded so anxious. So exited. She knew that she had to tell him.

A deep breath, and a soft whisper, "I couldn't find the portkey." James wrapped his arms around her. Dumbledore was in the room. Why hadn't she noticed it before? "I put Harry down in his bed, because he was the heavier one. But I couldn't put both of them down. And then he entered.." She made her voice sound distressed. Like it took a lot of her to tell them this. "He entered the room. For some reason, he wasn't interested in Harry. He asked me to give up Alex! I couldn't give him my baby. I begged him, I begged him on my knees to take me instead. But he only wanted Alex!"

By now, she was crying. Tears was streaming down her cheek.

"He shot the killing curse at Alex! But something amazing happened. The curse was surrounding him for a while, before he absorbed it. It was so strange. And then, the curse rebounded! I'm not sure how, but the curse fired back at Voldemort. And something black came out. It looked like mist, but I'm not sure. And it was screaming, and it was screaming. It was such a horrible, tortured scream. I thought my ears would explode, it was so bad! It was-... s-... so...ho-... horri-... hor..." At that, she buried her face into her husbands chest, and cried.

"It seems, that Alex is the one spoken of in the prophecy. He defeated the Dark Lord. He's the Savior of the Wizarding World. And he accomplished a feat that no other have ever done. He survived the Killing Curse. Alex, he's sure to go down in History." Dumbledore's voice was proud, and slightly.. excited?

"I'll go and inform the staff of this. And then, I'll hold a press conference where I'll tell what you've just told me. Alex.. Alex will be a celebrity. A Hero in the eyes of the Wizarding World by the end of the day." With that said, he left.

"How are Harry and Alex?" Lily whispered against his chest. "They're fine. They're sleeping at the moment." Lily smiled softly at him. "Good."

As long as no one knew. As long as no one knew, no one could take her baby away from her.

_They say that there's a thin line between love and hate. But there's a thinner line between adoration and obsession. And the one that said that a mother's love is the purest love of all.. Were clearly mistaken. For never in History, has a love been so twisted, so obscene. _

-----

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please, review with your thoughts. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome. Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'll ask someone to beta it later. But as I'm at my grandma's at the moment, I don't have much time. Also, the story needs a summary change, which I'll fix when I get home. My muse led me on a completely different direction than the one that I thought I'd take. So, the summary is a little misgiving at the moment. **

**And yes, Harry will still be neglected. How and why? Well, you'll see. In the next chapter, we're gonna look into Harry's head, and not Lily's. But there will still be scenes every now and then, and perhaps even chapters, where we look at everything from Lily's point of view. **

**And no, Harry will not go dark. Well, he might, but that's only if I write a sequel. That's another thing I should post in the summary. This story is taking place before Hogwarts. In other words, it'll only continue till Harry gets his letter. That might be what happens last in the last chapter. But then, my muse always deceives me, so I'm not saying it will be. I'm saying it might be if things go in the same direction that's it's going in. But then, my muse might demand another plot twist.**

**So to be honest, I'm not 100 sure where I'm taking this. It just comes to me as I write.**

**Oh, and the chapters that I'd already written in my workbook.. They're invalid now, since I changed the plot. So, this is all that I've written. **

**I've no idea when the next chapter will be up. But don't worry, it won't be to long. I have a habit of writing the chapters when I'm at my grandma's. And I'm having way to much fun at the moment.**

**Oh, and this is a good time to tell of a small thing that I started writing today! I'm already about halfway done! It's sort of a Harry Potter Crossover. It uses the characters of Harry Potter, but follows the "Nekojiru-so" or "Cat Soup" plot line. It's a surrealistic tale. I watched it the other day, and I got hooked. And I fell completely in love with surrealism. And so, I wanted to write a surreal Harry Potter fanfic. But I've never gotten any practise on it, so I decided to practice by writing the Cat Soup movie, using the Harry Potter characters.**

**The fanfic will be on going in the Missing Universe. When Harry was about seven years old. Hopefully I'll get it up when I go home again! Hope you'll read and enjoy it when I put it up:D**


End file.
